Fantastic Four
| directed by = Josh Trank | written by = Simon Kinberg Jeremy Slater Josh Trank | produced by = Gregory Goodman Simon Kinberg Robert Kulzer Cliff Lanning Stan Lee Hutch Parker Matthew Vaughn Bill Bannerman | music by = Marco Beltrami Philip Glass | cinematography = Matthew Jensen | edited by = Elliot Greenberg Stephen Rivkin | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = August 7th, 2015 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $26,200,000 Box Office Mojo; Fantastic Four (2015); This is the box office gross for the film in the United States over its opening weekend (August 7th-9th). | preceded by = | followed by = }} Fantastic Four is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and science fiction genres. It is based on the comic book series Fantastic Four, published by Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Josh Trank with a script written by Trank, Simon Kinberg and Jeremy Slater. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in association with Marvel Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on August 7th, 2015. Plot Cast Appearances * Reed Richards * Susan Storm * Johnny Storm * Ben Grimm * Franklin Storm * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom * Doctor Allen * Mister Keen * Jimmy Grimm * Mrs. Grimm * Mister Richards * Planet X * * Fantastic Four * Altered human * Disfigurement * Disintegration * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Transformation Notes * Production on Fantastic Four began on April 28th, 2014. Principal filming commenced on August 2nd, 2014. IMDB; Fantastic Four (2015); Box office & business. * On May 8th, 2014, 20th Century Fox announced that Reg E. Cathey would play Doctor Franklin Storm in the Fantastic Four reboot movie. Comic Book Reesources (CBR); "Fantastic Four" Casts "The Wire" Alum Reg E. Cathey as Dr. Storm" 's tweet.]] * In 2014 at the New York Comic-Con, Marvel Comics executives announced the cancellation of the Fantastic Four comic book series. Many saw this as a form of protest against the film, as well as studio Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, who holds the license to produce material relating to the Fantastic Four. Marvel Comics sought to bring the property back to their own established Marvel Studios. Busch, Anita (10-13-14); Deadline.com; "Marvel Cancels 'Fantastic Four' Comic Book Series Before Fox 2015 Movie Launch" * Unfavorable reception towards the Fantastic Four began even before its grand opening. On the night before its U.S. premiere, director Josh Trank implied on Twitter about how studio interference maligned his vision for the film. Trank deleted the tweet, but as this is the internet... nothing ever truly disappears. In the tweet, Trank stated, "A year ago I had a fantastic version of this. And it would've recieved sic great reviews. You'll probably never see it. That's reality though. Variety staff (August 7th, 2015); Variety.com; 'Fantastic Four' Director Says the Studio Wrecked His Movie. * The movie aggregate website Metacritic also tallied some unfavorable responses to the film. Out of a possible score of 100, Fantastic Four only received a Metascore of 27, based on 122 ratings. Metacritic.com; Fantastic Four (2015) metascore; August 7th, 2015. * Fantastic Four grossed only $29.2 million dollars over its three-day opening weekend on August 7th-9th, which is a dismal earning for a film that is still part of the Summer Blockbuster season. As such, Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation, which opened a week earlier, still held onto the number 1 spot in box office sales with $29.4 million. Simanton, Keith (August 9th, 2015); Weekend Report - 'Fantastic Four' Gets Clobbered; Box Office Mojo; Fantastic Four (2015). * Fantastic Four is the third film based on a Marvel Comics comic book series to be released in 2015. The first was Avengers: Age of Ultron, directed by Joss Whedon, which was a sequel to the 2012 blockbuster The Avengers. It was released on May 1st. The second was Ant-Man, directed by Peyton Reed. It was released on July 17th, 2015. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Change is Coming". This could have multiple meanings depending upon how one chooses to look at it. The obvious meaning is how the four main characters in the film are physically altered as is their nemesis Victor von Doom. It could also refer to a change in style and tone from the previous film adaptations, or it could reflect a tonal change from the traditional characterizations presented in the comic books. * Actress Kate Mara is the older sister of Rooney Mara, who is also known for doing remakes of previous film projects. She played Nancy Holbrook in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street and she played Lisbeth Salander in the 2011 remake of The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. Also, both Kate and Rooney were nominated for Razzies during the 36th annual award ceremony of the Golden Raspberry's. * This is the second Marvel Comics project for actor Tim Blake Nelson. He is also known for playing Doctor Samuel Sterns (a proto version of the Marvel Comics baddie, the Leader) in 2008's The Incredible Hulk. * Another film released on August 7th, which involves invisibility is Invisible Agent, which came out in 1942. * Fantastic Four is the second film released in 2015, which begins with the letter "F" and also has a number in the title. The other is Furious 7, which came out on April 3rd. * This is Kate Mara's second film role in a Marvel Comics property. In 2010 Kate played a U.S. Marshall in the movie Iron Man 2. * This is the first Marvel film to feature Michael B. Jordan, who played Human Torch. He would later go on to play the villain Erik Killmonger in 2018's Black Panther (2018), which was a considerably better film. * Actress Margot Robbie was initially approached for the role of the Invisible Woman, but she turned it down after reading the script. She would later appear in DC's Suicide Squad as Harley Quinn. * Planet X is a generic name used to describe a planet and has actually been utilized in other sci-fi fare. One example is the 1965 Japanese monster-mash film Godzilla vs. Monster Zero, where it was presented as the home of a race of aliens called the Xians. * This film was nominated for 5 Golden Raspberry Awards (which isn't a good thing), and winning 3 of them (which is even worse). The only film to receive more awards at the 36th Golden Raspberry Awards, was Fifty Shades of Grey, which somehow managed to spawn two sequels. * This is one of the few Marvel films which Stan Lee did not appear in. He did, however, work as an executive producer on the film. Recommendations External Links * * Fantastic Four at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2015/Films Category:August, 2015/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remakes Category:Based on a comic Category:F/Films Category:Josh Trank/Director Category:Josh Trank/Writer Category:Jeremy Slater/Writer Category:Simon Kinberg/Writer Category:Gregory Goodman/Producer Category:Simon Kinberg/Producer Category:Robert Kulzer/Producer Category:Cliff Lanning/Associate producer Category:Stan Lee/Executive producer Category:Hutch Parker/Producer Category:Matthew Vaughn/Producer Category:Bill Bannerman/Executive producer Category:Marco Beltrami/Composer Category:Philip Glass/Composer Category:Matthew Jensen/Cinematographer Category:Elliot Greenberg/Editor Category:Stephen E. Rivkin/Editor